


but i've got you (so i don't care)

by tyomawrites



Category: Love Death & Robots (Cartoon), Love Death + Robots
Genre: Episode - Shapeshifters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Episode - Shapeshifters, Pre-Slash, With Bits of Dialogue, mostly internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Decker sure as hell didn't ask to be a werewolf, and he sure as hell didn't ask to have human parents and have the biological need to have apack.





	but i've got you (so i don't care)

Decker is eleven when he meets John Sobieski for the first time in his life. Sobieski is a freak, like him. With sharp teeth and even sharper claws. Sobieski's skin flakes off when the full moon comes out or if he gets too angry and upset, or when he throws a tantrum. Sobieski gets angry and he starts to growl so hard that the dining table rattles and mugs fall from them and spill their contents.

Decker sure as hell didn't ask to be a werewolf, and he sure as hell didn't ask to have human parents and have the biological need to have a  _ pack _ .

It's funny how things change. Decker is fifteen when he and John become part of the football team. John makes Quarterback without so much as breaking a sweat. Decker is lithe, fast, the fact that they're both werewolves works to their advantage, even if their teammates scoff and scowl at them.

John buts into his life properly, not just out of necessity or propriety, but because their teammates decide to corner him one day after practice. John shoves their way through them, at seventeen John towers over most of their cohort, so when he comes up behind them, Decker can't help but cower back against the wall even though a small voice in the back of his head that tells him John would never hurt him.

"And what do you think you're doing to my pack." John growls in a low tone. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around their teammates and shoving himself between them with mock friendliness. 

They stammer and stutter and hunch on on them ad elves, appropriately cowed by the flash in John's eyes.

"That's what I thought." John rumbles and they slip away, eyes glancing cautiously over their shoulders before they break into a sprint across the tiled floors of the hallway. 

"Are you okay?" John asks.

It's then Decker realizes he's still hunched over and cowering against the wall, his shoulders next to his ears. Inside his gut, something unwinds and the tension bleeds from his shoulders while John leans in to scent his throat. Decker tilts his head and bares it before he can catch himself.  

Decker is seventeen when John has his eighteenth birthday party. It's a family affair and nothing more. Decker is invited over because they're pack and they have to stick together. They aren't human, so human laws don't apply to them. John sets themselves up in the preserve behind the Sobieski household once the party is over. They’re sitting in a set of those camping fold out chairs sharing a six pack of beer between them. John is already in by two bottles and opening up his third, while Decker is only halfway through his first.

Eventually the clouds slip away to reveal the moon, the six pack is polished off, the moonlight shines down onto the grass beneath their feet. John shakes out of his clothes without an inch of shame and his skin flakes off with a small groan.

John’s wolf is so much bigger than his, broader shoulders, taller, larger fangs and bulging biceps. It rings out  _ Alpha _ to Decker’s instincts no matter how hard he squashes them down. John yips at him like a puppy until he shakes off his own tight and flaking skin so that his brown fur comes out into the moonlight. John’s wold is a dirty blond, almost like a golden retriever or a lab, but he’s large and when he shakes out his fur and bounds closer to Decker, Decker bares his neck submissively and lets John close his teeth around his throat.

They’re suspended in silence, not even the sounds of crickets in the air, and then he’s crumpling into John’s hold, his whole body screaming want and need and  _ mate. _

To put it simply, they fuck like animals in the preserve that hedges the back of the Sobieski back yard. John chases him through the trees and hunts him like prey. John fucks him into the twigs and dirt with his teeth clamped down on the back of his neck and the side of his throat. Decker takes it all because fuck being a human if it means that he has that overwhelming feeling of love and need and belonging from having John as a mate.

 

*

 

Afghanistan is nothing like basic training. It's nothing like home, where his mom and dad still keep an eye on him to make sure their neighbours don't make a fuss. John Sobieski goes from irritating neighbour, to childhood best friend, to pack, to mate and to his brother-in-arms. Afghanistan is nothing like running through the preserve with John, tumbling through the bushes and dirt and twigs and leaves, before shifting back with twigs in their hair and lazily making out for hours.

Decker used to think John was too rash, too eager to start fights, too eager to flaunt that he was a were. Now John is the best thing he has out in the desert. Even with the sun beating down on them and the scorching heat and the blatant xenophobia and slight homophobia from the military. He has John. 

Afghanistan is harsh weather. Harsh surroundings. Harsh climate. Harsh soldiers. John is never truly harsh with him. 

Sure they're stern with each other, they tease each other, call each other names, laugh and fight. John continuously makes jokes about imaginary things back home because it helps them feel a bit more integrated with their unit. SOmetimes the jokes go a little too far or make the others uncomfortable.

Decker loves John though so he internally gives the rest of the men in the unit a fuck you and goes about his day.

And John loves him back just the same.  

John teases him from across their shared bunk. It's the full moon tonight, high and bright in the sky as John's face is half illuminated by the light through the window. 

"Do you miss it?" Neither of them can sleep soundly with the full moon out. Their skin flakes, their teeth sharpen and their eyes flash at each other. Decker leans over the side of his bed to look over at John after he’s asked the question. John is still awake, head and chest poised toward the ceiling. John's chest rises and falls for a silent moment before he turns over and looks back at him.

"Miss what?" John asks. Decker smiles softly in the moonlight. 

"Home." 

"I miss my mom's cooking." John mutters after a moment.  He shifts his arm underneath his head. "Miss hanging out at yours, playing Mario Kart and beating you." A small chuckle slips past John's lips.

Decker laughs, soft and sweet before he's rolling out of bed to crawl over to John. He takes John's face in his hands and leans over to kiss him, slow and sweet. 

"You know what I miss?" Decker mumbles against John's lips. John replies with a short hum, dragging Decker back in for another kiss that's sharper, teeth nipping at Deckers bottom lip.

"I miss your backyard." Decker gasps when he finally pulls away. "I miss the edge of the preserve, running through the trees." He pulls himself into Johns bunk and sidles onto the mattress. Job moves to accommodate him, still leaning in to kiss him sweetly. To interrupt his recount of what he misses doing in said preserve and trees. 

John wraps an arm around him while they makeout lazily on the bed. His skin flakes of when John runs his hand down his back, fur fluffing outwards. John rumbles contently and starts to peel his skin off for him. Decker’s never understood how John’s so good with being okay with being an actual werewolf, hoe John enjoys their biology being different from others. 

They wriggle around until they’re both fully shifted. They roll off of the bed and onto the floor, kissing with licks across each others snouts until Decker is firmly seated on top of John’s lap, his knees pressing against the length of John’s ribs. THe rumble in John’s chest grows louder and Decker goes limp in Johns grip so that his mate and Alpha can playfully groom him while slowly and lazily rutting up against him.

They do their best usually to not fuck in the barracks, or the camp in general, mostly because Decker gets loud and they don’t really want to deal with stares and looks the next morning. John gets his clawed hand around his dick faster than Decker can bark at him to do something about his lazy rutting. 

It’s slow and lazy, John controls every moment of it while they’re on the floor of their barracks. John jerks him off and lets the rumble in his chest vibrate through Decker’s. His teeth find their mating mark on the side of Decker’s neck and fit over the imprint of the scar to tease him. Decker pants and whines and has to bite down on John’s shoulder to stifle the howl he wants to let out when he cums across John’s fur. John’s cum spurts up the length of his back, lazy rutting going jerky. It’s slow and lazy but they never last long on the night of a full moon. They’re still shifted when they fall apart from each other, laying side by side on the floor.

Decker stretches and lets out a wolfish yawn, before John rolls over and wraps a strong arm around him, carding his claws through the fur on his shoulder. John nuzzles him in a distinct way that Decker knows he means I love you.

The itch under his skin isn’t as strong as before, so he settles back onto the ground, with a free hand he reaches up to his bed and snatches his blanket down to drop it on top of their bodies. He licks a kiss across John’s snout and laughs when all he gets is a halfhearted yawn and snap of John’s jaws.

Yeah he never wanted to be a werewolf when he realized he’d be ostracized. But he had John and it made the experience entirely worth it.


End file.
